The Light Inside The Dark
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: Jasper get's shot in the civil war, just a one shot, but it can be turned into a full story if you want.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

The Light Inside The dark

I stood there watching as my friends and comrades fell never to see again. My heart was pounding against my rib cage in adrenaline and fear. I fired my gun and knelt down to the ground to reload. I watched as my target fell to the ground in a heap of flesh and clothes. I stood once again and fired, I cursed as my bullet soared past its targets head.

His head snapped to my direction and he fired his gun aiming at me. I dropped to the ground as fast as possible and heard the bullet wiz past my head. I loaded my gun and stood aiming for my old target. Firing my gun, not a second later he was on the ground moaning in pain.

I refused to let my pride as a Major overcome me. I didn't even have time to reload before I was on the ground in pain. My stomach was on fire, I had never felt such pain. I started seeing spots in my vision. I put my hand on my mid section and lifted my hand so it was in front of my face.

Red, everywhere, my stomach flared with more pain and I groaned in pain, but it came out as a breathless whisper. I looked down at my mid section and saw I had been shot directly under my sternum. My head fell back against the ground, but I felt no pain only regret.

I regretted not listening to her, she was right and I should have known that. She was never wrong after all. I remember her telling, begging me not to go. It seemed so long ago now.

"_Please, Jasper, don't. Don't leave me, I need you, we need you!" The tears falling down her face were heart breaking, but I had to stay strong._

"_I promise, darlin', I shall return to you, both of you. Nothing can keep me from you two, I promise, I will return." I stroked her cheek and she leaned into my hand more, and kissed my palm._

"_But, please Jasper, I have a feeling these will be our last moments together." She placed her hand on my cheek and rubbed her thumb back and forth. I placed my free hand on her stomach and felt the small bump and couldn't help fight the small smile on my face. _

"_I promise I will come home, this will not be our last meeting, I will come back and make you mine, please, darlin', promise me you'll wait for me?" I begged_

"_I promise, no man shall catch my eye." She vowed, and I leaned in to kiss her and the bump on her stomach before I turned and walked out the front door . . . . . . ._

I could feel my subconscious slipping and I wanted to fight it, but I was just too tired. I opened my eyes again as a sign of my last fight. No longer shall I be Major Jasper Whitlock. From now on I will be among the dead. I will watch from above and below, helping and guiding the ones that need it, no longer will I fight for one, but for all and everything.

I will be strong, for those who can't, I will be brave for those who need it and I will be fear for all those who think they can out run what must come. I will be gone; gone, but never forgotten.

**Okay this is a one-shot but if you want I can make it a full story it's up to you guys though. **

**I just fixed it up a bit, so R&R please, many thanks for those who do.**


	2. Chapter 2

I can hear them coming now  
No hiding, no running  
just me and this war  
I raise my weapon and aim

An explosion sounds near  
I can hear my men cry out in pain  
My heart's pounding, I can hear it  
I'm scared to stay, but proud to fight

I fire my gun and watch as a man falls still  
The man next to me falls to the ground  
I want to help, but I can't stop fighting  
I see dirt and debris fall around me

I wish to see you one last time  
To hear your sweet angelic voice  
To feel your hands wrap around me  
If it was just a second, I would be happy

Then it was over, nothing but black lay in my path  
I couldn't see anything past my nose  
I could hear the bugle sounding in the distance  
My body felt numb and light, like a feather

Watch over our son and daughter  
Know I tried to make you proud  
We will meet again, but for now be happy  
If I could I would be more careful and see you again

I wish to see you again, for only a minute  
I am young, but younger have gone  
I will see my fallen comrades soon  
Here I lay in the land of the dying and dead 

**I wrote this poem a few months ago and entered it into my yearbook. It was rejected for it's length the next day I found a poem was accepted that was twice the length of my poem.**


End file.
